


非理想型爱情27

by zljia0216



Category: Original Work, 同人 - Fandom, 坤廷 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zljia0216/pseuds/zljia0216





	非理想型爱情27

27.

Omega的心理防御彻底放了下去，完全把自己交给面前的Alpha。  
身体贴上蔡徐坤的体温时，朱正廷也在心中暗暗诧异了一下，自己已经这么信赖蔡徐坤了吗？  
然而，自问归自问，动作却一点也没有停顿。  
他仰起脖子，眼神迷离地凑上去索吻，腿也攀上了蔡徐坤的腰。身体明明很急，一举一动却仍然带着一股子猫科动物般的骄矜。  
“坤，玫瑰……”他呢喃索要。  
蔡徐坤揉着他的腰，无奈地轻叹一声，答应道，“嗯。”  
然后搂着他的脖子，低头含住他的腺体，同时缓慢地释放自己的信息素。  
玫瑰花香在空气中弥漫，安抚着朱正廷躁动不安的身心，令他逐渐能够卸下负担，在纯粹的情欲种敞开身体。  
Omega早就已经湿透了，长久的忍耐让他的身体更加迫不及待，身后泥泞不堪，不需要做任何准备工作，就可以长驱直入。  
面前宽阔的石头成为他们这场情事的战场。  
他们面对面，蔡徐坤却不顾朱正廷的急切，仍旧慢条斯理地脱他的衣服。那一身和他气质不相符的工服被逐一剥下，最后只剩下一条内裤。  
他们做过数次，但蔡徐坤还没能在良好的光线下好好看过这副身体。  
他知道他很美，然而细看之下，还是有些出乎意料的痴迷。  
常年舞蹈的腰身软而韧，腹肌练得结实而兼具优美……蔡徐坤有些贪恋地摸上去，朱正廷立刻一颤，一边抗拒地喊着“不”，一边伸手来挡。  
手胡乱一抓，碰到一样金属质感的东西。  
朱正廷一愣，握住了套着金属圆圈的手指，抓到眼前。  
那是蔡徐坤的中指，戴的是一枚金色戒指。  
“这个是……”他心里有点预感，却不知道为什么，没能问下去。  
蔡徐坤抓住他的手，眼睛望着他，亲了亲他空空如也的手指：“我么不该戴着订婚戒指吗？”  
朱正廷动了动唇，不语。  
蔡徐坤一条腿顶着他的下身，从口袋里掏出一枚银色戒指，询问地看着他。  
那样子，像个等待肯定的小孩儿。  
他从来没见过这样的蔡徐坤，心中那根羽毛轻轻挠了一下，他竟说不出拒绝的话……便伸直了手指，半开玩笑地说：“哪儿学的新趣味儿？”  
“都是为了讨好你。”蔡徐坤满足地笑，给他戴上戒指。  
朱正廷看着他的眼睛，也不知道他这副痴迷神态到底有几分真。戒指滑过手指关节，他恍惚生出一丝冲动——想问，你爱不爱我。  
但现在还不是时候，这里也不是地方。  
他知道。

Alpha正面站立进入他的身体，他背后就是石壁。  
所幸蔡徐坤的手抱着他，将他多多少少和石壁隔开，减少了冰凉与身体的接触。不觉得冷，反而增添刺激。  
说来奇怪，他先前忍耐良久，非常着急，觉得没有一通猛攻鞭挞，无以纾解。但蔡徐坤埋进了他的身体，他就踏实起来，耐得住对方的品尝。  
蔡徐坤不像是来帮他度过这个发情期的，他抱着他不急不缓地抽送，探索般在他身体里碾磨，又温柔又目标明确。  
他是来和他做爱的。  
传说中的、有爱的那种做爱。  
这样做了一会儿，朱正廷已经没有被发情期折磨的痛苦了，不知不觉跟着蔡徐坤的节奏，真的把一场AO发情期下的性交，发展成了恋人之间最亲密的纠缠。  
他们换了姿势，蔡徐坤从后面再次进入他。  
Alpha仍然堪称衣冠楚楚，只有需要的地方敞开着。有衣服布料从后面盖过来，朱正廷有种说不出的羞耻感。  
似乎脱光的自己格外浪荡。  
“你也脱了……”他偏过头，对蔡徐坤说。  
蔡徐坤和他交换了一个吻，低声回答：“不行，我得防着意外，这不安全。”  
朱正廷：“……”  
不说还好，一说，朱正廷才想起来，他们这是实打实的野战，危险指数和刺激指数爆表……他的羞耻感又叠上去好几层，有点抱怨得哼哼唧唧。  
蔡徐坤忽然用力深入顶了一下，高热饱胀的性器不知道戳到了什么地方，令朱正廷连连惊喘，声音破碎。  
像被鼓励了一般，蔡徐坤又对那里连续进攻，干得Omega在他怀里又叫又哭，柔软的身体瑟瑟发抖。过于白皙的皮肤上，情热的红看起来更加淫靡。  
“轻，轻一点……你是野兽吗？”朱正廷好不容易说出一句完整的花。  
结果，换来蔡徐坤在他耳畔低沉简短的回答：“是。”  
这声音仿佛带了电流，让听者忍不住起鸡皮疙瘩，然后被对方握住命根，前后夹击，一次又一次浸入情欲的潮水中，快感反复刺激脑皮层。  
山林野洞，他竟然有了无法言述的安全感，每次被进入，都更期待下一次。躺下的时候，他无意识地将腿张得很开，就连埋在身体深处的生殖腔，也蠢蠢欲动，想将来者绞入。  
然而，蔡徐坤始终没有侵犯那里。  
他们做得很投入，他不记得自己在蔡徐坤手里释放了两回还是三回，直至身体的燥热完全平静，他们才结束这场情事。  
现在是什么时间了，朱正廷一点概念也没有。  
他抱着蔡徐坤，休息好半晌。  
后来，蔡徐坤替他清理了身体，穿上衣服，然后直接背上他。

“去哪儿？”他这一天，体力和精神都消耗巨大，伏在蔡徐坤的背上，简直不想思考。  
蔡徐坤回答：“回去收回属于你的东西。”  
闻言，朱正廷就知道，自己所担心的事情，八成都已经稳了。那些背叛过他的人，等他安然回去，就会像当初被杜华收买一样，再次一一倒向他。  
他终于体会到，人没有绝对的忠诚。  
曾经，他以为承认这一点，自己会很伤心很失落。但此刻，他只觉得平静。  
像偶像剧那样轻轻松松、利利落落把破落局面挽回，是不存在的。现实只有狼狈，只有勉强保住自己，只有险胜一着。  
——还得有蔡徐坤的帮忙。  
还好，蔡徐坤来了。  
他不知道他怎么来了，但他来了，这真好。  
“坤，”朱正廷轻声笑了笑，抬起戴着戒指的手，放在蔡徐坤眼前，“这是你给我戴上的，你已经是乐华集团的驸马爷，所以我授权你，以后在乐华爱干什么就干什么。”  
蔡徐坤也笑：“那你呢？”  
“我？”朱正廷搂住他的脖子，“我在你身边睡觉呗。”  
“好，那就好好睡一觉，醒了我们就回家。”蔡徐坤空出一只手，给他盖上一个帽子，“外面太阳要出来了，别晒着。”  
“嗯。”


End file.
